Le souhait des ténèbres
by Yuleo
Summary: On raconte que, parfois, un Ange tombe du ciel et s'éprend d'un humain. Cela ne se finit jamais bien.
1. Acte 1, Scène 1

Première fois que je poste sur ce fandom, j'avoue que c'est légèrement stressant...

Ceci est une reprise de la chanson Black Vow (parce que j'aime ne pas être original.e) que j'ai transformé en pièce de théâtre. Ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment de faire ça, mais c'est assez libre, ne vous attendez pas à ce que ça suive les règles classiques. Soyez indulgent.e.s please !

La pièces se compose de 4 actes de 2 scènes chacun. Je vais essayer de poster une scène par jour mais ce ne serait peut-être pas possible en raison des cours. Mais je vais faire au mieux !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Acte I**

Scène 1 : Dans la rue

_Le narrateur, L'ange, La jeune mariée_

* * *

_(Le narrateur est sur le devant de la scène côté jardin, éclairé)_

Le narrateur

On raconte que parfois, les anges tombent du ciel pour atterrir dans le monde des Hommes. Cela arrive lorsque leurs ailes sont trop endommagées pour les porter. Un ange ne peut vivre sur Terre, à moins qu'une bonne âme ne le prenne en pitié.

_(Le narrateur disparait)_

_(L'ange entre sur scène en boitillant)_

L'ange

Il est dit des anges, que la grâce nous transporte,

Que nos ailes de soies sont légères,

Et que notre vie n'est qu'amour et joie.

Aucun Homme ne se doute

Que nos ailes sont de plomb,

Que notre bienveillance s'effrite

A chaque rencontre avec le Mal,

Et que Dieu nous surveille

De Son œil impartial.

Les Hommes ne savent pas

Qu'il est dur d'être un ange.

Et moi, qui suis tombée du ciel,

Je risque de mourir ici-bas.

Sans doute ai-je failli à ma mission

Pour que Dieu ne m'aide pas.

_(La jeune mariée entre sur scène)_

La jeune mariée

Que Dieu m'en soit témoin

Comme il l'a été lors de mon serment d'amour.

Est-ce bien un ange que je vois ?

Mes yeux me jouent-ils des tours ?

Ses cheveux blonds coulent comme de l'or

Ses yeux bleus reflètent le ciel

Sa beauté est si belle

Qu'elle rendrait aveugle le malin.

Suis-je devenue folle,

Ou bien est-ce réel ?

L'ange

Hélas madame, tout cela est bien réel.

Il y de cela fort peu

J'étais une serviteur des cieux.

Je servais mon maitre, aidait les Hommes.

Mais il semblerait que le poids de mes ailes soit trop lourd

Me voilà perdue sur Terre,

Attendant la mort.

La jeune mariée

Comment, vous attendez la mort ?

Vous ne pouvez donc plus voler ?

Vous ne pouvez donc plus prier ?

L'ange

Hélas madame, il semble que Dieu soit occupé

Et que mes ailes soient épuisées.

Il ne me reste qu'à me résigner

Et attendre dignement mon sort.

La jeune mariée

Je ne peux le permettre !

Vous êtes si belle !

Je ne peux laisser une serviteur de Dieu

Mourir ainsi comme un Homme.

Venez avec moi.

Mon mari m'a promis amour et soutien.

Il m'a promis de tendre avec moi la main

A tous ceux qui sont dans le besoin.

Venez avec moi,

Je prendrai soin de vous

Jusqu'au retour de vos forces

Ou de Dieu.

L'ange

Madame, je ne peux accepter,

Ange et Homme ne doivent pas se mélanger.

Il l'a interdit.

La jeune mariée

Mon amie, permettez-moi de vous appeler ainsi,

Regardez-vous, regardez-moi,

Vous avez besoin d'aide, et me voilà.

Je ne veux pas être présomptueuse,

Mais peut-être que Dieu, débordé de travail,

M'envoie prendre soin de vous pour vous ramener à lui.

Vous êtes une envoyée du ciel,

Je dois, en tant que mortelle, vous traiter comme tel.

L'ange

Madame, votre bonté m'honore,

Et je ne trouve rien à redire

A vos arguments sincères.

Voilà mes mains, elles sont à vous.

Voilà mes ailes, soyez douce avec elles.

Je m'en remets à vous

Jusqu'à ce que Dieu me rappelle à lui.


	2. Acte 1, Scène 2

Voilà la deuxième scène dans les temps. Et je ne suis pas sûr.e d'arriver à poster à l'heure demain, nous verrons bien.

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi !

Pour info, il y a une ellipse entre la scène 1 et la scène 2. Je vous le dis pour que ce soit bien explicite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Scène 2 : Chez la jeune mariée

_Le narrateur, L'ange, La jeune mariée_

* * *

_(Le narrateur entre sur scène)_

Le narrateur

L'ange et la jeune femme vécurent ensemble pendant un temps dans la maison du mari. Celui-ci, grand commerçant, devait souvent s'absenter pour affaires. Il était bon avec son épouse et aimable avec l'invitée de celle-ci. Il les laissait donc souvent seules, admirant la complicité qui se développait entre elles.

_(Le narrateur se met à l'ombre dans un coin)_

L'ange _(fait les cent pas)_

Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?

Mon cœur me lance et s'élance

Vers ma bienfaitrice.

Cette dame si belle et douce

Qui prend soin de moi,

Et m'héberge chez elle comme si j'étais chez moi.

Ses doux regards font rosir mes joues,

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de la chercher

Dans chaque recoin de la maisonnée.

Je ne supporte pas d'être séparée d'elle…

Elle n'est pas à moi,

Mais je suis toute à elle…

Mon Dieu, mais que m'arrive-t-il ?

Quel est ce sentiment que vous m'infligez ?

Est-ce une épreuve de ma fidélité ?

Ou est-ce… l'amour ?

_La jeune mariée entre sur scène_

Jeune mariée _(entre sur scène)  
_

Vous voilà, je vous cherchais partout !

Nous sommes le jour le plus long de l'année :

Les enfants tressent des fleurs sauvages,

Les femmes nettoient en chantant,

Et les hommes montent un brasier,

Que l'on enflammera une fois la nuit tombée.

Vous joindrez vous à nous ?

L'ange _(à part)_

Je ne le peux, cela me ferait trop de mal

De la voir éclairer par le bois brûlé

Et de ne pouvoir l'embrasser.

La jeune mariée

Que dites-vous donc ?

Que me cachez-vous ?

L'ange

Mais rien voyons.

Que pourrai-je donc cacher à ma dame ?

La jeune mariée _(lui prend les mains)_

Allons donc, ne me mentez pas !

Je vous héberge depuis un moment,

Je le sens lorsque votre cœur se trouble.

Racontez-moi vos tourments.

Je suis une oreille attentive

Et une bouche close,

Vos secrets sont en sécurité avec moi.

L'ange

Ma dame je ne le peux.

Ce secret est damné, il doit mourir en moi.

Vous le dire, ce serait le faire exister,

Et cela je ne peux le permettre.

Laissez mon cœur trembler et se tordre.

Soyez douce et tendre comme vous l'avez toujours été.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

La jeune mariée

Que me comptez-vous là ?

Ce secret est-il donc si grave

Pour que vous n'osiez le dire ?

Avez-vous trahi Dieu ?

L'ange

Je ne puis le trahir.

La jeune mariée

Alors, peut-être que cela me concerne…

L'ange

Je ne peux vous le dire.

La jeune mariée

Mon amie, je vous en supplie,

Si cela me concerne, dites-le-moi.

Je ne supporterai de penser

Que quelque chose chez moi vous fasse souffrir

Au point que vous ne puissiez me le dire !

L'ange

Mais enfin ma dame,

Comme si je pouvais penser le moindre mal de vous !

Vous avez été si bonne pour moi

Que jamais je ne pourrai vous en remercier.

Vous m'avez sauvé de ce à quoi je me résignais,

J'ai envers vous une dette impayable.

Ma dame, je suis toute à vous.

La jeune mariée

Je refuse qu'un jour, à cause de cette amitié,

Vous ne me donniez votre vie.

L'ange

Ma dame, vous ne m'avez pas comprise.

Ce que je vous donne ce n'est pas ma vie

Mais mon cœur qui batifole dans ma poitrine

Qui se languit de vous

Et vous adore comme un fou.

Ma dame, je vous aime.

_L'ange l'embrasse_

La jeune mariée _(se recule)_

Mais que faites-vous ?

Ne savez-vous donc pas que je suis liée à mon mari,

Que devant Dieu, nous nous sommes promis.

Je ne peux accepter votre amour !

Pourquoi avez-vous donc parlé ?

L'ange

Parce que vous m'avez dit de le faire.

La jeune mariée

Il fallait me dire de me taire !

L'ange

Ma dame, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Se peut-il que vous…

La jeune mariée

Non. Je suis liée à mon mari,

Devant Dieu je l'ai promis.

Quel que soit mes sentiments,

Quelque soit l'endroit où mon cœur tend

Ma place est auprès de lui.

L'ange

Vous êtes cruelle ma dame,

De vous révéler ainsi.

N'y a-t-il donc rien que je puisse faire

Pour vous convaincre de me serrer dans vos bras ?

La jeune mariée

Vous et moi savons que ma parole est donnée.

Jamais je ne pourrai la Lui reprendre.

Ignorons ces sentiments !

De plus, nous sommes femmes,

Cet amour nous est interdit.

S'il vous plait, revenons-en à notre amitié…

L'ange

Ma dame, je vous prie de me pardonner,

Mais cela, je ne peux l'accepter.

De savoir que votre cœur est ainsi fait

Et de ne pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras…

Tout cela est trop pour moi.

Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille pour le moment…

Au revoir ma dame.

_(L'ange sort)_

La jeune mariée

Mais qu'ai-je fait ?

Pourquoi l'ai-je forcé à parler ?

Mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi !

J'ai ouvert la boite interdite.

Jamais je ne trahirai mon mari.

J'espère qu'elle ne me laissera pas…

Non.

Jamais elle ne me quittera.

_(La jeune mariée sort)_

_(Le narrateur sort de l'ombre)_

Le narrateur

Un ange ne peut aimer un Homme. Une femme ne peut aimer une femme. Une femme marier ne peut faillir à sa promesse. Son mari est tout pour elle, elle l'a promis devant Lui. Il n'y aucun espoir pour l'ange, qui a eu le malheur d'être « elle ». La promesse faite à Dieu ne peut être trahi. Pour le moment.

_(Le narrateur quitte la scène)_


	3. Acte 2, Scène 1

On passe au deuxième acte !

En vrai, quand je lis du théâtre, je déteste les monologues. J'aime pas les lire, ça me saoule. Mais, bizarrement, c'est le meilleur truc à écrire. Donc y a plusieurs monologues dans la pièce et j'en suis fier.e !

Encore une fois, il y a une ellipse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Acte II**

Scène 1 : Chez la jeune mariée

_La jeune mariée_

* * *

_(La jeune mariée entre sur scène d'un pas trainant)_

La jeune mariée _(de noir vêtue)_

Hélas, hélas, elle n'est jamais revenue !

Mon ange s'en est allée

Dans un endroit où je ne peux la retrouver.

Hélas, hélas, nous nous aimions !

D'un amour que Dieu punit.

Je Lui ai promis d'aimer mon mari,

Et Il interdit l'amour entre amies,

Alors la voilà partie.

Pourquoi lui ai-je dit de parler ?

Il a fallu que j'écoute ma curiosité

Et que je la questionne…

Hélas, hélas, elle est partie !

Et j'ai si peur pour elle !

Sa beauté pourrait attirer les mauvaises personnes,

Sa douceur pourrait la tromper.

Elle est si bonne pour les autres,

Et si dure pour elle-même.

Peut-être que tous les anges sont ainsi

Mais pour moi il n'y a qu'elle.

Je ne sais où elle est…

Et mon cœur tremble,

Tremble d'inquiétude,

Tremble de peur.

Hélas, hélas, je dois faire mon deuil !

Mon amitié ne lui suffisait pas,

Notre amour est impossible,

Cette relation ne peut continuer.

C'est pour cela qu'elle est partie.

Il faut que je fasse mon deuil,

Pour rester avec mon mari

Et honorer ma promesse faite auprès de Lui.

J'ai dû renoncer à elle,

Renoncer à son amitié si tendre,

Renoncer à son amour si beau…

Mon Dieu, laissez moi me draper de noir

Pour quelqu'un qui existe encore !

Laissez-moi montrer ma peine au monde !

Parce que même si elle vit encore,

Notre relation est morte.

Auprès de moi, elle n'est plus.

Alors laissez-moi faire comme si

Elle n'était plus nulle part.


	4. Acte 2, Scène 2

Point n°1 : C'est ma scène préférée

Point n°2 : On pourrait l'appeler "pendant ce temps là"

Point n°3 : J'ai partiel dans 1h30 et je stresse donc je vous retiens pas et bonne lecture

* * *

Scène 2 : Dans un endroit inconnu

_L'ange, Satan, Le narrateur_

* * *

L'ange

Vous savez, le plus terrible dans cette histoire

N'est pas qu'un ange aime un Homme,

Mais qu'en tant qu'ange

Je sois désignée sous elle.

Car je sais, mon dieu je sais,

Que si j'avais été « il »

Elle aurait accepté de pécher.

J'étais prête à la détourner de Dieu,

Sans regret,

Aucun.

Mais me voilà perdue.

Je ne sais que faire,

Partir et la sauver ?

Rester et la détruire ?

Elle ne m'oubliera pas si je pars

Mais sans doute qu'elle me regrettera.

Elle est si bonne, si douce.

Elle est dévote et courageuse.

Elle est servante de Dieu

Et prie auprès de Lui chaque soir.

En moi sommeille cette jalousie pour mon maitre,

Qui est plus proche d'elle

Que je ne le serai jamais.

Je suis une ange qui aime une femme

Et c'est cela mon plus cruel défaut.

Mon seul moyen de la conquérir

Est de me détourner de Dieu…

De ne plus être sa serviteur,

De ne plus être ange,

De ne plus être « elle ».

Et c'est pour cela que je viens te trouver.

J'ai servi mon maitre durant des années

Me voilà ici pour le trahir.

Parle, toi qui contrôles les enfers.

Parle, toi qui l'as trahi en premier.

Parle !

Acceptes-tu mon marché ?

Satan _(voix grave et profonde)_

J'accepte ton marché petite angelote.

_(Les lumière s'éteigne sauf une qui éclaire le narrateur)_

Narrateur

Le diable n'est pas un mauvais samaritain. Les anges ne sont pas tous blancs. Les mariées ne sont pas toutes pures. Et c'est cet ensemble qui donne les mélanges explosifs. Chers spectateurs, la tragédie va commencer.

_(La lumière s'éteint)_


	5. Acte 3, Scène 1

Je savais que j'allais foirer à un moment et pas poster un jour. Au final j'ai enchainé deux jours sans rien, sorry... (et ça a failli être 3 vu que mon ordi avait du mal à démarrer)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Acte III**

Scène 1 : Chez la jeune mariée

_La jeune mariée, Le beau jeune homme_

* * *

_(La jeune mariée entre sur scène, toute de noire vêtue)_

La jeune mariée

On raconte que le temps adoucit les douleurs,

Qu'il efface l'amertume

Et guérit les cœurs.

Voilà de longues semaines que mon amie est partie,

Et encore, je pense à elle.

Mon mari s'inquiète,

Se désespère,

De ma soudaine mélancolie.

Il ne comprend pas

Me croyant toute à lui…

Mais en réalité,

Mon cœur ne l'est pas.

Je porte encore le deuil

De mon amie si chère.

Oh pardonne moi !

Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser partir !

_(Elle se laisse tomber à terre)_

_(Le beau jeune homme entre sur scène et s'approche d'elle)_

Le beau jeune homme

Madame, vous allez bien ?

Je passais par là

Et devant votre beauté

Si pleine de larmes

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'arrêter

Pour prendre de vos nouvelles,

Et, peut-être, vous portez secours.

La jeune mariée

Oh mon petit

Que tu es tendre, que tu es bon,

De t'arrêter pour une femme comme moi

Qui pleure de chagrin !

Le beau jeune homme

Voudrez-vous bien me conter

Ce qui vous fait tant larmoyer ?

La jeune mariée

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps

J'avais une délicieuse amie.

Bonne, douce, magnifique…

Mais j'ai eu la terrible idée

De la laisser partir.

Depuis, je n'ai plus de nouvelles

Et je porte en deuil

Cette amitié parfaite…

Le beau jeune homme

Votre amie vous a quitté ?

Elle vous a abandonné ?

J'en suis outré madame

Qu'une personne puisse vous délaisser !

La jeune mariée

Je ne puis accepter vos compliments,

Vous ne savez pas toute la vérité.

Le beau jeune homme

Alors,

Racontez-moi.

La jeune mariée

Je ne le puis mon jeune ami

Cela signifierait pécher….

Le beau jeune homme

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Est-ce qu'un serment devant Dieu

Vous empêche de parler ?

Ah, je vois que vous êtes mariée…

Est-ce cela qui vous empêche de parler ?

Vous avez voulu rompre votre serment ?

La jeune mariée

Vous êtes perspicace mon jeune ami.

Et vous avez raison.

J'étais prête à faire fi de mes promesses,

Et à tromper mon mari

Parce que j'aimais !

Le beau jeune homme

Cette personne a de la chance

D'être aimée de vous…

La jeune mariée

Vous lui ressemblez…

Je vois en vous

La même beauté, la même douceur,

La même blondeur et le même vert

Que cette personne.

Si seulement vous étiez elle !

Le beau jeune homme

Je ne suis certes pas cette personne

Mais puis-je la remplacer ?

La jeune mariée

Que voulez-vous dire ?

_(Il prend ses mains et les pose sur son visage)_

Le beau jeune homme

Vous dites que je lui ressemble,

Imaginez-moi à sa place.

Aimez-moi comme vous l'avez aimé.

Rompez vos serments,

Ignorez votre mari !

Ignorez Dieu !

Soyons heureux ensemble.

La jeune mariée _(tremble)_

Mais que dites-vous ?

Nous venons de nous rencontrer !

Je ne puis vous aimer ainsi !

Le beau jeune homme

Alors laissez-moi vous faire succomber.

Nous venons de nous rencontrer,

Mais je suis déjà fou de vous !

Laissez-moi vous faire gouter

Le doux plaisir du péché.

La jeune mariée

Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites…

Le beau jeune homme

Chuuuut, laissez-vous faire,

Laissez-vous être aimée.

_(Il l'embrasse et elle lui répond en pleurant)_


	6. Acte 3, Scène 2

J'ai rêvé que l'une de mes fanfics avaient deux reviews. Bah c'est pas ça dans la réalité, déception.

Je ne sais pas si je vous ai dit que Le narrateur est mon personnage préféré. Au pire c'est pas grave, je vous le redis.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Scène 2 : Chez la jeune mariée

_Le narrateur, La jeune mariée, Le beau jeune homme_

* * *

_(Ils sont allongés sur un lit)_

Le beau jeune homme

A quoi pensez-vous ma douce ?

Vos yeux brillent

D'un bien étrange éclat.

La jeune mariée _(de blanc vêtue)_

Oh mon doux amant,

Que vous êtes drôle !

Je suis simplement heureuse !

Je vous ai à mes côtés !

Je vous aime,

Et vous m'aimez !

La vie n'a rien de plus à m'offrir.

J'ai connu la douleur de perdre

Mais aussi le bonheur de gagner,

Grâce à vous.

Le beau jeune homme_ (ému)_

Je suis flatté

Que ma simple présence,

Mon simple amour,

Puisse produire tant de joie.

La jeune mariée

Ne pleurez pas voyons,

Embrassez-moi plutôt !

_(il l'embrasse)_

Le beau jeune homme

Je vous promets mon amour,

Mon corps et mon âme.

Que vous soyez malade,

Vieille et ridée,

Ou même morte.

La jeune mariée

Je vous promets mon cœur,

Mon âme et plus encore.

Que vous soyez ici

Ou loin de moi.

Je vous aimerai même folle

Je vous aimerai même morte.

_(il prend sa main et la porte à ses lèvres)_

Le beau jeune homme

Je suis tout à vous.

La jeune mariée

Et moi toute à vous.

_(Le narrateur sort de l'ombre)_

Le narrateur

Si jamais l'on vous parle d'un mari, sachez qu'il n'existe pas. La jeune femme n'est mariée qu'au vent, qu'à un individu absent. A sa grande joie et à celle de son amant. Après tout, que sont les vœux de mariage, si ce n'est des promesses ? Et nous savons tous que les promesses sont faites pour être rompues. Même celles faites à Dieu.


	7. Acte 4, Scène 1

Avant dernière scène et ma deuxième partie préférée. J'ai vraiment un truc pour les monologues.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Acte IV**

Scène 1 : Dans un endroit vide

_Dieu_

* * *

Dieu

Je suis tout puissant.

J'ai créé l'univers,

La Terre,

Et l'Homme.

Je suis omniscient :

Je sais tout

De ce qu'il arrive.

Je suis le Père des anges,

Et je sens

Lorsque je perds l'un d'eux.

Lorsque mes serviteurs tombent

Parce que leurs ailes sont de plombs

Je prie pour eux.

Lorsqu'ils survivent

Je ne suis que joie.

Mais comment supporter

Qu'une ange me trahisse

Parce qu'elle aime ?

Comment supporter

De perdre un enfant ?

Je suis omniscient,

Mais je ne peux intervenir

Dans les actions de chacun…

En particulier celles des Hommes,

Car je leur ai donné la liberté.

Celle de faire le bien

Et le mal.

Oh, mon angelote…

Tu m'as trahi

Pour une mortelle !

Tu m'as trahi

Pour quelqu'un qui failli à sa promesse !

Tu m'as trahi !

Et est allée voir le Diable

Pour lui proposer un marché…

Te voilà désormais mortel,

Mais je ne peux te faire de mal.

Un père ne peut toucher son enfant.

Mais cette femme

Qui t'aimes tant,

Mais qui m'a promis d'aimer son mari…

A elle,

Je ne peux lui pardonner.

Elle a trahi sa parole,

Sa promesse faite à moi.

Elle,

Elle devra payer !

Je suis désolé mon enfant,

Mais l'on ne peut trahir Dieu impunément.

L'on ne peut me mentir,

L'on ne peut me trahir.

Je suis désolé mon enfant…

Mais cette mortelle m'a trahi

Et elle doit en payer le prix

_(Tout s'éteint)_


	8. Acte 4, Scène 2

Et zut, me voilà en retard pour la scène finale...

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette pièce qui ne respecte pas vraiment les codes du théâtre. Personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère continuer à en faire par la suite (d'autres chansons des Vocaloids me tentent, muhéhéhé)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Scène 2 : Dans le salon de la jeune mariée

_Le narrateur, La jeune mariée, Le beau jeune homme, L'ange, Le Diable_

* * *

Le narrateur

La maladie est insidieuse, vénéneuse, invisible. Et avant que l'on ne s'en rende compte, on tombe malade. Et avant que l'on ne s'en rende compte, on meurt. Et il est trop tard.

_(le narrateur disparait dans l'ombre)_

_(la jeune mariée est allongée par terre)_

_(le beau jeune entre sur scène, paniqué)_

Le beau jeune homme

Je ne peux y croire !

Je ne peux le croire !

Non ! Non !

Ma douce chérie !

Amour de ma vie !

S'il te plait, je t'en supplie !

Réveille-toi !

_(il se jette sur le corps en pleurant)_

_(il se redresse et essuie ses larmes)_

Le beau jeune homme

Vous m'avez dit il y a longtemps

Que vous refusiez que je donne ma vie.

Ma dame, sans doute hurleriez-vous

Si vous saviez ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Ma dame, ma douce,

Mon cœur est vous…

Ma vie l'est aussi.

Et je la donne au seul

Qui puisse vous rendre la vôtre…

Une vie pour une vie !

Mais Il veut en profiter,

Un arrangement gagnant.

Alors…

Alors je lui donne ma vie d'ange

Contre la vôtre, humaine.

Ma vie pour la sienne.

Le diable _(voix d'outre-tombe)_

J'accepte

_(l'ange entre sur scène et prend la main du beau jeune homme)_

_(la jeune mariée se réveille)_

La jeune mariée

Que s'est-il passé ?

Je me souviens d'une douleur…

De blanc…

D'un vide immense

Et abyssal.

J'étais malade.

Je suis morte,

Mais me voilà vivante…

Pourquoi…

_(elle voit l'ange et le beau jeune homme, elle crie)_

L'ange et Le beau jeune homme

Nous t'aimons

Et sommes venu.e.s te dire adieu.

Pour toi nous avons donné

Notre cœur,

Notre vie,

Notre immortalité,

Et notre corps.

Nous t'aimons,

Ne l'oublie pas.

_(ils quittent la scène)_

La jeune mariée _(pleure et crie)_

Ne me quittez pas !

Je vous aime !

Oh mon Dieu !

Oh ma pauvre amie !

Mon ange si délicate !

Oh mon pauvre ami !

Mon doux garçon !

Oh mon Dieu !

Je suis désolée !

Si désolée !

_(elle reste prostrée à pleurer tandis que la lumière s'éteint)_

_(le narrateur est le seul qui reste éclairé)_

Le narrateur

L'amour fait faire des choses stupides, me direz-vous. Dieu est cruel, me direz-vous. Qui est le coupable ? me demanderez-vous.

Personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. L'amour a ses conséquences. La vie aussi. Dieu ne peut pas tout prévoir, le Diable n'a pas forcément les pires intentions.

Et cette femme qui pleure de désespoir doit vivre. Tandis que l'ange a préféré mourir plutôt que de rester sans elle.

Au final, qui est coupable ? Personne.

Mais l'on peut se demander si mourir est courageux.

Et si l'ange en était vraiment une.

_(tout s'éteint)_


End file.
